inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkagames
Inkagames (formerly Politicojuegos, peru.com and Inka Games) is a independent Peruvian website that hosts online indie point-and-click games. It was released in April 4, 2006. For a list of games see here. Development When Aldo Mujica met with his friends from work to try to teach them how to create a videogame, he did not imagine that years later he would make the decision to resign to dedicate himself full time to this art of creating virtual fantasies. The first time he simply made a game of Ollanta Humala because he wanted to teach his friends with a little humor. However, one of those present, with very good intuition, without saying anything hung it on the network and the next day and spoke of it in the newspapers. That was the letter of introduction of Inka Games. The first thing that Aldo wanted to make clear was that he never intended to do a business with video games and that he never thought about hanging the game on the web I do not want Ollanta . "How Ollanta Humala was fashionable, then I said -Well, we're going to do Humala- and I gave them a small example, because it was not the intention to put it on the web or that people see it," he says. However, without his authorization one of his colleagues not only hung the game on the Internet, but he made sure to send it by mail to the entire list of APRA contacts. Thus, this political group, which at that time in 2006 disputed the second round of the presidential elections with Humala, perhaps had a lot to do with the dissemination of the game and in which there was a note on it published in the newspaper Trome the next day... History 2006-2008 When the website was released, it only contained one game called Ollanta Recargado. A few days later, another game was released called Ollanta Humala Títere. After about a week, a third game called The Snipper was released on, along with a new game announced later which was supposed to be released in July but was never released, development was stopped or it was possibly canceled. A few months later. Circuito Conchán - Como Sacar Brevete was released. Mid 2008 In the mid year of 2008, Inka Games were still continuing to make games based on politics, making the characters do various things like: Tug-of-War, using tanks to stop the nemesis, kick the characters off the playin field, etc., all in humorus ways to portrait the real life politics, with the game being very short to play. While on November of the same year, something changed. Inka Games have announced a new game called Operation Petrogate, where they made a game that was one point-click (this was the second game with this module, as the first one was Fujimori). Not only that, but the game changer was the new inventory bar, a lot of original art, characters being more human looking, the time of the games was still short but the whole plot had a story to tell. Urraca en Fuga, was the first game where the main character is a woman, as well the first game where she had to escape the prison. In the last month of December, the company made a sequel for Yehude Simon (which was played before in Petrogate) which the games name was Ultimatum Fifa, where the character had to get rid of the uselles leaders. Late 2009 In mid of 2009 Inka Games have made their second Facebook page, posting pictures, publications of the games and talking to their fans, as the previous page has been blocked. It is still unknown why that happened. As the games still continued on the same path, Inka Games decided to bring out some new characters with new protagonist, with a whole new different game. Paris Scary Game was the first Saw Game, where Inka Games have made a game, where the main villain kidnaps the protagonist (this being Paris Hilton) and forces her to play his game, thus saving her dog. This was in the theme of Halloween, with the first game that besides Spanish had also an English version of it, the protagonist was no politician but a known celebrity, the villains in the game were mainly characters that we would see through out the movies (halloween characters), the main villain could speak and move its mouth, and the inventory bar was again re-newed. Then at the begining of the written year, the team have started to create Obama's adventures, where the first Afro-American president was making his portrail of him escaping a building that he was kept guard in, saving the pandas from the aliens, and a spin-off from Operation Petrogate, where he had to bring the nutorius villain RatFace to justice. In all of the games, we could see characters that we would normally see in movies, series, real life celebrities, etc. He was also the first one, who meet face-to-face with Pigsaw in his Saw Games. In Obama Pigsaw Game, we could see that Pigsaw has been remoduled (as Jigsaw) and now this module of him was now being portait in many other Saw Games. After Inka Games have seen, that a lot of people have played these games, they created more and more adventure games based with Obama. They also continued to make games where Pigsaw would kidnap famous celebrities and force them to play; now the second celebrity after Paris was Lady Gaga Saw Game. They even created their own original characters, like Cody Jones the famous detective, where he had to investigate places and solve mysteries or even rescue people. Through out the games, the player would now have more interaction with the protagonist, making him speak to other people, observe, or touch. Even plots have been changed, mostly that the character would able to transport in a different world (if it was a real world or based off from a movie world), making all kinds of fantazies. Also the engine was re-programmed, making the games seem smoother. Pigsaw also started to question the players, what victim would they want to see next in his games. 2010 - 2012 Over the years, Inka Games have made so many games based on spin-offs, making holiday games, various escapes plots to rescuing a potential character out of dangerous situations. In these years Obama's adventures kept growing as well as Saw Games, while Cody Jones' adventures were not as many. Also in these years, Inka Games have made an impact by making games with The Simpsons characters, where Bart Simpson was the first of them, and the first who had a sequel, also a game starting him in Bart Island Escape, where he had to escape from the jungle by himself. The company also made some spin.oofs with Phineas and Ferb, The Neon Menace being an entirely new game with a new story board, Crazy Haunted House starting Chavo, a boy from a Spanish well known TV series, Tommy Crazy Rescue the first character that was an animal, Kim Dotcom Prison Break having a new story board, Bomberitos 12- 5 as a short game that teaches kids what to do when there is a fire, etc. In these particular years, the team has even made four original characters called the Inka Team and first being portait in Pigsaw's Challenge, as they would represent the version of the 'real Inka Game Team' who have been kidnapped by Pigsaw. As the puppet contiues to torture his victims, he also got a taste of his medicine in Pigsaw Final Game, where Obama was his kidnapper and tortured the puppet with the gang of previous Saw Game victims, including the Inka Team. Somewhere in the late 2012, the comany decided to put Obama through the test and made him go in the Dark, which was a significant sucsess as the fans wanted more. 2013 - 2016 Their comany begins sky rocket more and more with each published game, using various game plots, puzzles, humor and now fans suggestions. The games were now very rich with perfect animation, with maps that now show what things they have encountered and where (Homer Simpson Saw Game, 2011, being the first one with it), putting a lot of efford on the background and the small things in it that reminds them of the series (all Simpsons games, SpongeBob Saw Game, Obama Ball Z...), logical puzzles and mainly fun to play. Also Pigsaw's Challenge being the first game that could make the player teleport from character to character (2011). In these years the company have made a good impact on some very impressive games: Shakira Monster Mansion, Smurfs' Last Christmas, Obama Ball Z, SpongeBob Ship Escape, Obama in the Dark 2, Obama Hellboy, Phineas Saw Game, Messi & CR7 Saw Game, Obama in the Dark 3, Marge Simpson Saw Game, Obama Inkagames Rescue, Adventure Time Saw Game, Courage Saw Game and Slenderman Saw Game. Throughout the years they created a lot of minigames, based on Inka Team, just to clarify that their story is not yet over, Pigsaw's hencman Pigface is being more active and kidnaps victims for the purpose of the game. In Lindsay Saw Game the players can teleport from two characters (being Lindsay or Charlie), and every Saw Game from Phineas Saw Game till nowadays have maps in them. Inka Games also made two games that the fans inspected very much; one being Santa Saw Game, where Pigsaw kidnapps Santa Clause on Christmas Eve, and the second one was Slenderman Saw Game where the characters of Creepy Pasta are against or helping Slenderman (even if there were five characters that were not from Creepy Pasta), yet the most original game having the most original characters from the series has Adventure Time Saw Game and Slenderman Saw Game, could be in the second rank of many original characters. In the year 2014 there were none Christmas games, but originally it was intended to be Cody Jones Santa Claus Rescue but it was turned into Cody Jones Chocolate Factory to allow Chavo and the Christmas Present to take it's place but it was re-titled into Chavo and the Giant Sandwich due to the game was premiered in January and the christmas theme was removed. These years were also big, as Inka Games have made the most games out of animated TV series, a full game based of the movie Coraline and the Secret Door (being one of the longest game ever created), a lot of jumpscares (mostly from Five Nights of Freedy's characters), the leader of Inka Games making the first interaction with the fans through Live Chats, in the mid of 2016 they also made a setting button where now the player could use the settings for the game (auto safe, fast or slow reading, with or without music), very known Spanish youtubers having each their own game (Town, German, Vegetta, Fernanfloo) and then at the end of 2016, at New Years, they have made a whole game based on Youtubers (which inside were 13 very known Youtubers) where they all had to save themselfs from each location that they were in and all of them had to complete their tasks before they would be send home. 2017 As the previous year the team could not make an appearance of the last Youtuber, as they said they would before the Youtubers Saw Game would happen, they have publish Rubius Saw Game in the mid of this year, while also re-programing the engine again, re-making the inventory bar, the map, making the whole object more solid and smooth as well as the red arrows that the player could click on them to make the character go to the place they want, using a lot of sound effects for different moments or characters (namely FNAF) and also putting inside some new songs (like Misha's singing), adding a lot of characters (villains and good ones) that are from other games, or even a youtubers TV series. Youtubers Saw Game 2 came close by, with five now new characters that are facing against Pigsaw and two who are from the previous game (Town and German). And as the year was also the year where Obama had to give his chair to the new president, Inka Games then created Trump Saw Game, but was not that much of a fan favorite character and the team then decided that Obama's adventures will continue even if he isn't a president now, which confirmed by in the Dark 4. The last game was Gravity Falls Saw Game, as a Christmas game, where the team also added a song sang by a Youtuber. 2018 The year was a turning point, as the company made two crossovers between the original characters: Obama and Cody:The Mysterious Island and Obama & Pigsaw vs. Aliens, which they all got a re-modeling of their own, as well as they started to publish the newest games on Google Play for mobile phones (Android only - German & Lenay Saw Game, Obama and Cody:The Mysterious Island, Gravity Falls Saw Game, Trump Saw Game, Youtubers Saw Game 2, Scooby Doo Haunted House, Coraline and the Secret Door, Grinch Saw Game, Zombie Prison Escape, Taylor Swift Saw Game, Town Saw Game, Fernanfloo Saw Game, German Saw Game, Vegetta Saw Game, Rubius Saw Game and Youtubers Saw Game), but were sadly they were no longer available in some months and put them down with unknown reasons. There was even the last member of the Simpsons family who was added to the Saw Game, namely Grandpa Simpson Saw Game. And even two Youtubers who were in a partnership got their own Saw Game - German & Lenay Saw Game. It was also a descision made from the team, that they would have 10 to 20 fans that would apply for testers to test out the games made for Adroid, to see if they all are working properly without any bugs. 2019 The year was a lot of choises to be made, as it happened that Inka Games did put down Coraline's game due to Copyright and had to make a new version of it, welcoming Geraldine and the Small Door to the scene and as they have told the fans, that Coraline will get a sequel (because it was very good), they made the sequel with Geraldine, that made the fans satisfied. And due to not to cope with another Copyright, the team have decided that they will make Sack Esparro and the Treasure Island (similar to Jack Sparrow's name) which was yet another new original story. They still made some Saw Games like Gumball Saw Game (from the Gumball's TV show), Ariana Grande Saw Game futuring some long lost characters from Inka Games, that have now been revived and re-modeled. And as so, Youtubers Saw Game 3, futuring 4 Youtubers who have already been in the previous game and three new - with so that one of them (MagicManMo) is an English Youtuber amongst the Spanish Youtubers. They also re-modeled the settings button as well as the inventory bar. The company even started working with another developer (Dark Dome), who both of them created a new mobile (Android) game The Girl in the Window, where they used a different engine, is rated 12 +, uses original music, and has a completely different art style. Inka Games have also announced, that both companies will be making more games like this and helping each other - yet the mobile game goes to the side of the other company, Dark Dome. Category:Website Category:Indie games